


of flower crowns and bronzed wings

by phoenix_elite



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, This Beautiful Fantastic (2016)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inventor Yixing, Librarian Sehun, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Steampunk Art, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_elite/pseuds/phoenix_elite
Summary: Two complete opposites who fall for each other. Literally.One is a socially awkward oddball.The other is a carefree inventor. Who too is an oddball in his own right.They'll find themselves and each other (eventually) with the help of strawberries, meddling friends and a duck (wait for it).In this story, the creative sparks of two strangers will meld together and they'll learn how they can create beauty through ink pots, flower crowns and bronzed wings.





	of flower crowns and bronzed wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I watched a really cute film a few weeks ago called 'This Beautiful Fantastic' and I fell in love with the plot and the characterisations and I decided that a fanfic had to be created for this movie.  
> Let it be said that I missed out like 85% of the original plot (basically all of it). The movie is about 'An agoraphobic, socially awkward woman faces eviction from her home if she doesn't renovate her overgrown garden. This difficult task brings her into contact with an elderly neighbour with a green thumb, and their bond eventually inspires her to pursue her dream of becoming a children's author'.  
> Yeahhhhhh, I kind of forgot about the plot and went ahead with a lovely and adorable Sexing fanfic but basically YOU SHOULD REALY WATCH THE MOVIE BECAUSE I CRIED OVER ITS SHEER CUTENESS. 
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
> Songs I listened to:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/04kSDjFhpTE6XCUFXm5esg
> 
> I do suggest you listen to the playlist because I tried to organise them in a way that they helped to compliment the story so yep. I hope you enjoy our little Sehun and Yixing journey,  
> Much Love x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are invited to see a glimpse of Sehun's life before our story begins.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you can x

Oh Sehun likes to say that he leads a simple life. Simple, organised, perfect, if he was to describe it. Or boring, uninteresting and hermit-like as his dearest, lovely neighbour, Byun Baekhyun would say.

Note the sarcasm.

Anywho, Sehun would like to say that he enjoyed his life very, very much. At 24 years of age he was still confident that this was the perfect life for him.

Every day he would wake up at exactly 6:30 on the dot and from the row of toothbrushes on his bathroom shelf he would pick the green one for Monday morning and would brush his teeth with one pea sized amount of tooth paste. He would then wash his face with 4 drops of face wash, one for each side of his face. 

Sehun would then go to his wardrobe and pick out his outfit for the day which usually consisted of a button up shirt, a waistcoat (all 2 buttons buttoned up), matching suede trousers and his trusty boots. Sehun also had a collection of ties and bowties, and for Monday he would always wear his red and white polka dot one, a gift from his boss Miss Kim. By 6:50 he would be ready, wrinkle free and smelling of his sandalwood scented aftershave, yet another gift, this one from his friend Baekhyun since he decided that Sehun needed to ‘get out of his shell’ and ‘make some acquaintances’ (it should be known that this was accompanied by a wiggle of eyebrows).

Around 7:00 a.m., after feeding his goldfish, Gatsby and Dickens, Sehun would prepare breakfast, two slices of toast with a cup of tea (with two sugars; Baekhyun **was** pushing him to live a little) and an apple cut into 6 equal slices. His food was ready as well as his lunch and Sehun sat at the table around 7:13 as he waited for the clock on his wall to change to :15. Sehun waited patiently as he flicked his eyes from his goldfish to the clock and once it reached his allocated time, he began his breakfast and read the local paper as he did so. (Turns out Ms Rina’s flower shop would be reaching its 35th anniversary tomorrow, Sehun decided he’d buy her a box of chocolates).

He left for work around 7:30, leaving the back door unlocked since Baekhyun usually liked to come into his house and help clean and sort out Sehun's dinner because 'That's what good friends do' and looking after goldfish was deemed a huge responsibility by Baekhyun who insisted on looking after them (he possibly read books to them, that man was bored without a muse for his writing).

It’s to be known that Sehun lives on the bottom floor flat of an old house and whenever he leaves his front door, he pulls the handle and then pushes the door, just to reassure himself. He repeats these five times and before he leaves, he pulls the handle again and pushes it. Satisfied, Sehun smiles and walks up the outdoor stairs with his hand on the newly painted bannister and then turns onto his road to carry on walking down to the bus stop. On his little trek he pulls down his cap and smiles along with the softs sounds of the morning with the little bees whizzing around the flower bushes and the birds tweeting songs in the air; a perfect start to the week.

He reached the bus stop around 7:39, just in time for the bus to be arriving round the corner. Once he found his seat at the bus, Sehun reached for his pen and little leather-bound notebook, wondering if his mind would let any ideas help him meet pen to paper. But as per usual, he couldn’t express anything with the fleeting ideas that came to his mind. Frustrated, he put both back int his bag and stood up as his stop was in his sights. At 7:50, Sehun got off the bus and set off for another small walk which would allow him to reach the Library before 8 o’clock. He walked off the High Street and round the corner of Ms Rina’s flower shop, planning to visit her once he finished work that day,

Sehun clocked into work at 7:55, just in time for him to hang up his bag and coat and to put his name tag on. As he sat down behind the main desk, Sehun let out a sigh of relief once he noticed that Miss Kim’s plate of assorted biscuits weren’t there; he was just on time to hear Miss Kim clear her throat behind him.

‘Speak of the Devil’, Sehun thought as he smiled at the oh-so-lovely Kim Hyuna, looking down at him with a plate of biscuits In one hand and a chalkboard under her arm. She put down her plate of biscuits and quickly scribbled on said infamous chalkboard, ‘New deliveries’, accompanied by a pointed look.

Sehun nodded his head in understanding; Miss Kim hated any sort of verbal communication in the Library at all costs.

So Sehun’s morning was spent unpacking boxes upon boxes of books and uploading titles and codes to the library’s database; he continued this until he clocked out at 4 o’clock. During his lunch break, went to visit the park and ate his sandwich while feeding crumbs to the ducks by the pond. Sehun had adopted a duck which he named Chan, who was somewhat freakishly large for a duck but loveable all the same.

It was approaching quarter past four once Sehun reached Ms Rina’s flower shop, the bell on the white wooden door ringing as Sehun entered. A pair of cats slinked behind the counter and brushed themselves against his legs, letting out soft meows and purring once he scratched their well-groomed fur.

“Hello Sunshine, Hello Mouse”, chuckled Sehun as he reached down and gathered both cats in his arms. Sunshine was a lovely and adorable tabby cat; it should be noted that Sunshine was known for her mischievous nature too. Mouse had a stunning black coat and usually went after her namesake, quiet and somewhat timid but she too had a mischievous gleam in her eyes; they were sisters after all.

“Ahh, if it isn’t my third favourite person in the world, the lovely Sehun”, a voice exclaimed from behind the counter. Ms Rina was a middle-aged lady in her mid-50s who had been running her flower shop, Enchanted Gardens, for nearly 35 years now. She was of an average height with short, dark curly hair which was slightly streaked with white and dark brown eyes. The slight crow’s feet around her eyes crinkled slightly as she addressed Sehun.

She came over to him and Sehun let the pair of cats down who meowed in displeasure as Ms Rina pushed him towards the counter. “You are just in time! I received a delivery from a friend in Asia, who sent me a collection of flower pots, and”, she lowered her voice for comical effect, “they’re _magical_.”

Sehun stood there as she unpacked a box and removed all the protective paper from these pots and shoved one in his hand. It was an emerald colour, a seeming marble effect on it and, around the rim, small flowers were engraved in different designs. “According to my friend”, Ms Rina began, “this pot is said to bring luck and happiness to its owner and helps them to lead a prosperous life.”

Sehun carried on admiring the pot and then put it back in it’s rightful box as Ms Rina then snorted, “Utter bull crap if you ask me”. With a wave of her hand she said, “But I guess I’ll let you keep it, I have no use for it anyway.”

Sehun thanked Ms Rina and the two spent just over an hour drinking chamomile tea and sharing light conversation, Ms Rina complaining about annoying customers and Sehun explaining his difficulty to write and finish his existing stories while Sunshine and Mouse purred at his ankles. It wasn't long till he had to leave around half past five with a promise to come back tomorrow and with Ms Rina pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair as he left with his packaged flower pot and a new batch of sunflower seeds.

As Sehun walked towards the bus stop, the clouds opened up to heavy rain, soaking him to the bone and leaving him disgruntled with a pout on his face until the bus came. The driver, a kind old man, gave him a sympathetic smile as he let Sehun on who sat down looking like a drowned cat. The bus stopped at quarter to 6 and Sehun tried to get home as fast as he could, a 10 minute walk taking him 4 minutes instead.

When Sehun reached home, he quickly closed the gate, ran down the stairs and into his home, banging the door shut. He let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of his home seeped into his bones as he took of his wet coat and boots settling them down neatly by his coat rack, by the looks of things Baekhyun was here since his pillows on his couch were in disarray and there were crumbs on the table; as per usual these were done on purpose because the lovely Byun was a great friend.

"Baekhyun? You still here?" Sehun called out for his friend but he must have left not so long ago as when he entered his kitchen, there was a note written in Baekhyun's hasty chicken scratch on the fridge:

_Sehun Dearest._

Sehun snorted.

_Dinner is in the oven, I've fed the goldfish and had to dash but Take Me Out is on at 6pm._

_Your favourite person ever,_

_Baekhyun._

 

Sehun smiled and saw that it was only 5 minutes past six, and he couldn't check on his garden because of the harsh pellets of rain thundering down, so he decided to have a quick shower and get changed before he ate his dinner while silently praying that his bluebells lasted the night.

After his quick shower, Sehun changed into a matching set of red checkered pajamas and buttoned up and unbuttoned his top button 5 times (can you see his lucky number is 5?). He went downstairs into his rustic and cosy kitchen and followed the instructions that Baekhyun left him to warm up his pasta bake.

Taking it out of the oven, the aroma of subtle spices making his stomach rumble, Sehun settled at his seat at his small table facing the digital clock on his wall which read 18:28. So Sehun sat their fidgeting with his fork and plate, moving them this way and that so they sat perfectly before he began eating at half past on the dot. The food melted in his mouth and he appreciated each mouthful after a tiring day; plus Baekhyun was a really good cook. Sehun usually struggled eating Baekhyun's colourful and tasteful meals, he delt with basic necessity and order (and tinned foods), the peas couldn't mix with the mashed potatoes, the toast could only be dunked in the soup once, you get the picture?

Then in comes Baekhyun with his loud sounds, colours and always a faint scent of spices following him around. Their friendship grew over the years with him forcing Sehun to eat actual, unprocessed and delicious food. 

After Sehun finished, he set the dishes in the sink and cleaned them with exactly 4 squirts of dish soap before he settled on his large armchair with a cup of earl grey (with 2 and 1/2 sugars - always) to watch some reruns of Doctor Who. He saw no point in wasting hours sitting at his desk and trying, and failing, to write something of decency. So Sehun sighed and wriggled down into the comfort of his sofa until it hit just half past 10, and he decided to go up to bed. 

Sehun stretched away the rest of the tension from the day and wavee goodnight to his goldfish before going upstairs to his quaint bathroom and brushing his teeth with a pea sized amount of toothpaste on his second night time brush for Monday. Turning the light off, he made sure the boiler was off and the downstairs lights before lying down in his bed which was covered in dark green bed sheets, soft to the touch with a slight scent of peonies.

As his head settled against the plump pillow, Sehun's eyes eventually drifted closed as he listened to the rain _tap tapping_ on his window.

 

That night, Sehun dreamt of change, happiness and a silent promise of something amazing lying in wait.


End file.
